Given the profusion of portable computing and similar devices, many items have been invented to accommodate the use of these devices “on the road.” These items include a variety of carrying cases, portable desks, computer bags, and other configurations. Yet what these devices fail to provide is a device that can be worn as a backpack and open into a platform suspended from front of the user's body, so that the user's hands are free to operate the device.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,762,250 issued to Carlton et al. on Jun. 9, 1998 is a convertible carrying case and work platform for a portable electronic device. Carlton et al. has a case structure that holds the electronic device and can be configured to hang suspended from the user's body. Unlike the present invention, Carlton et al. is not configured to be carried as a backpack but must be carried as a conventional bag when transporting the device.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,354,477 issued to Trummer on Mar. 12, 2002 is for a carrying bag for a portable personal computer such as a laptop computer. Trummer can be configured for carrying as a briefcase, shoulder bag or backpack, but unlike the present invention, cannot be shifted around to the user's front in order to hang suspended from the user as a platform for operating the laptop computer.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,706,992 issued to Moor on Jan. 13, 1998 is for a backpack for carrying a laptop computer. Moor has a compartment for storing a laptop computer in the interior of the backpack, and the backpack opens in the user's lap so that the laptop computer can be used there. Adjustable shoulder straps are connected to the exterior of the rear panel for carrying the backpack. Unlike the present invention, Moor cannot be shifted around to the user's front in order to hang suspended from the user as a platform for operating the laptop computer.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,269,948 issued to Jackson on Aug. 7, 2001 is a protective transport case for a computing device that opens up in the user's lap for use. Unlike the present invention, Jackson is not designed to be carried as a backpack, and is not designed to be suspended from the user's body as a platform to serve as a workstation.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,447,215 issued to Volkmar et al. on Sep. 5, 1995 is for a portable desk with storage area. Unlike the present invention, Volkmar et al. is not configured to be carried as a backpack, or hang suspended from the user's body as a platform on which the user can perform computing and other tasks.